


【坤葵正】一个车板子

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr





	【坤葵正】一个车板子

“正廷哥哥，你帮帮我吧。”蔡小葵抓了朱正廷的手覆在自己硬得不行的阴茎上，“这里好痛啊。”

 

撒娇的语气配上委屈巴巴的表情，怎么看怎么可爱，对弟弟的撒娇没有抵抗力的朱正廷此刻完全不知道怎么拒绝，只能任由蔡小葵抓着手上下套弄起来。

 

“正廷哥哥的手好软……好舒服啊……”蔡小葵一边动一边发出感叹。

 

“你别说了……”手里东西的前端冒出了不少黏液，搞得朱正廷掌心湿哒哒一片，他既不敢看蔡小葵的脸，也不敢看他的下体，只好把头偏到另外一边。

 

怎么会变成这样的？

 

朱正廷捏捏自己发红发烫的耳垂，他原本是蔡家请来的大学生家教，却被蔡徐坤和蔡小葵同时告白，他做不出选择，结果竟然成了两个人的男朋友。

 

今天来上课的时候看见蔡小葵红着一张小脸，腿上盖了一件衣服。朱正廷问他怎么了，他便一脸要哭出来的样子掀开了衣服，说自己已经撸了好久了，也消不下去。

 

然后呢？然后就这样了。

 

朱正廷手僵着，动也不是，不动也不是。热烫的柱状物在他的手心里蹭来蹭去，竟然让他生出了一种酥麻的感觉，从手心一路痒到肩膀。他还没来得及说什么，就听见蔡小葵又发出了委屈的呜呜声。

 

“小葵？”

 

“还是下不去，正廷哥哥，怎么办啊。”

 

“我……”朱正廷一回头，就看见了弟弟大剌剌露出来的阴茎，非但没下去，好像还比刚才更大了一点——为什么一个才刚18的孩子能发育得这么好？

 

蔡小葵看到朱正廷明显呆了一下，不知道他在想什么，如果知道了，估计真的会笑成一朵葵花：“正廷哥哥？”

 

朱正廷被他这一叫才缓过神来：“啊？我……我也不知道怎么办。”

 

“那……”蔡小葵脸又红了，不好意思地舔舔嘴唇，“正廷哥哥能亲亲它吗？”

 

“你说什么？！”朱正廷一双桃花眼睁得圆圆得，完全不敢相信这是蔡小葵能说出的话，“这怎么行……这个……”

 

“好哥哥，哥哥你就疼疼我吧。”蔡小葵看他就要拒绝，立刻抓住了朱正廷的衣服下摆轻轻晃动，尽量把每一个音都说到最软最甜，“哥哥你忍心看小葵难受吗？”

 

忍心，当然忍心，你就是个小坏蛋。朱正廷心里愤愤地想，却在看到蔡小葵标准的鼓脸瘪嘴眨眨眼的撒娇三部曲后败下阵来：“就这一次……”

 

蹲下来以后看，才发现18岁小孩的发育得真好，朱正廷心里有点忐忑，他没做过这种事，可抬头看了一眼蔡小葵期待的表情，眼睛一闭就含了上去。

 

但是朱正廷绝对没想到，他的舌头才刚舔过铃口蔡小葵就射了出来。

 

精液打在上颚的瞬间朱正廷就吐出来了，可还是没来得及避开，剩下的几股全射到了他的脸上，头发、睫毛和鼻梁上都挂着粘稠的白液，嘴里还有一口，他不知道吐到哪里去，只能含着它瞪蔡小葵。

 

“正廷哥哥对不起嘛。”蔡小葵赶紧扯了几张纸巾过来要给朱正廷擦，却被朱正廷恨恨地抢走，顺便又是一个怒视。蔡小葵挠挠头，“可是都怪哥哥的嘴太舒服了，舌头也又热又湿……”

 

“你闭嘴啊！”朱正廷赶紧制止他再说下去，却在出声的时候才发现不对劲。

 

“正廷哥哥……你……你吞下去啦？”

 

瞬间脸热得快要爆炸，朱正廷也不知道今天是不是他的倒霉日，还没来得及擦掉脸上的东西，蔡徐坤就突然推门进来了。

 

屋子里的两个人，一个开着裤子拉链，一个脸上都是精液，蔡徐坤比蔡小葵还要大上两岁，怎么可能不知道发生了什么。

 

“蔡小葵你想吃独食？”

 

被点到名的少年立刻抖了一下，他的亲哥生起气来可不是盖的，不过即使心虚他也没有移开和蔡徐坤相对的视线。

 

接下来的一切都发生得很快，在朱正廷没反应过来的时候就被吻住了，在他没反应过来的时候被压到了床上，甚至在他没反应过来的时候就已经被脱得干干净净。

 

“诶！不是！你们……”

 

同时被两个人在身上点火是什么感觉？朱正廷现在最有资格回答这个问题，这边亲完了那边又接上，四只手把他的全身都摸了个遍，无论哪里都有两个人同时亲吻舔咬。

 

当两个人都挤上润滑剂要塞进一根手指的时候朱正廷慌了：“不行！只能一个人……”

 

那是谁呢？两兄弟对看一眼，谁都不肯让步。蔡小葵刚打算撒个娇或者卖个萌，却听见蔡徐坤悠悠地说。

 

“上面的第一次归你了，下面的归我。还有你那招对我不管用。”

 

蔡小葵撇撇嘴嘟囔了几句，显然对亲哥的话很不满，不过也没有异议，毕竟这样比较公平。他抽出了手指，爬到朱正廷旁边去吻他。

 

少年的吻很青涩，只知道贴着摩擦，顶多不时地吸吮几下朱正廷的唇瓣再伸出舌头舔一舔。

 

朱正廷其实也不怎么知道接吻的技巧，每次他都是被蔡徐坤吻得晕头转向，现在跟蔡小葵接吻倒是更像个老手，让他很有成就感，甚至主动把学来的东西教给蔡小葵。

 

上面两个人吻得难舍难分，只有一个人的蔡徐坤心里酸得不行，考虑到朱正廷是第一次，他的扩张做得非常彻底，直到三根手指都能自由进出后才抽出来。

 

可他抬头一看，两人还在接吻，蔡徐坤有些被忽略的失落，兴致淡了下去，这时朱正廷突然用脚跟蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的腰窝，这个动作是什么意思，不言而喻。

 

被进入的时候朱正廷不小心咬到了蔡小葵的舌头，少年立刻苦了一张脸：“好痛啊正廷哥哥。你舔舔吧。”

 

看着蔡小葵伸出的舌头，有一部分虽然没有破皮流血，确实也是红肿的，朱正廷不好意思地支起身，两人舌尖就快碰到的时候，蔡徐坤却突然抽动了一下。

 

“嗯啊……”朱正廷身体立刻软了下去。

 

蔡小葵瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，不过后者毫不在意，反而伏上去，双手支在朱正廷的身体两边，把蔡小葵完全地隔离在外。

 

“呜呜……啊……好深啊……坤……”朱正廷随着蔡徐坤的动作一下一下地拔高音量，叫得蔡小葵心里痒痒，却又摸不到。

 

“哥，你过分了吧。正廷哥哥又不是你一个人的。”

 

“可他现在在叫我。”蔡徐坤享受着朱正廷后穴的吸咬，还听到恋人嘴里吐出对自己的爱称，脸上露出了小孩子一样嘚瑟的表情。

 

现在这样，倒像是蔡小葵是哥哥。

 

蔡小葵推开了蔡徐坤的上半身，把自己第二次勃起的阴茎放到了朱正廷的嘴边，继续用之前一样的撒娇语气说：“好哥哥……”

 

“你就不过分了？”从小跟蔡小葵一起长大的蔡徐坤早就听腻了自己弟弟的撒娇，也就朱正廷每次都会顺着他。

 

看到朱正廷犹豫了一会儿还是慢慢把脸侧的阴茎含进了嘴里，蔡小葵也就不在意亲哥那满是醋意的话了。

 

“正廷哥哥你嘴里好热啊。”

 

“正正你夹得太紧了。”

 

“正廷哥哥再含得深一点吧。”

 

“正正我让你舒服吗？”

 

两兄弟你一句我一句，可是朱正廷根本不能回应，嘴里塞着的阴茎让他所有想说的话都变成了呜呜声，后面的抽动则让这些声音更加破碎。

 

蔡徐坤的一下顶入却收获了不同的反应，朱正廷的后穴肉壁突然收缩，绞得蔡徐坤的阴茎动弹不得，甚至差点就这么交待在了他身体里。

 

不过蔡小葵就没这么好的忍耐力了，刚刚一下朱正廷收紧了口腔，直接把他今天的第二发给吸了出来，跟之前的结局一样，一半射在了嘴里，一半射在了脸上。

 

“坤……坤……别弄那里……”朱正廷的嘴唇被插得通红，上面还挂着半透明的精液，以这个样子去求蔡徐坤，显然是非常得不明智。

 

“哪里？这里吗？”刚才那下蔡徐坤差点就没受住，这让他说话的时候少了几分游刃有余，多了几声喘息。

 

“呜呜……不要那里……不要……”刚刚的快感还在朱正廷的承受范围之内，可现在的就太过强烈，几乎就要逼疯他了。

 

“哥哥别怕，有小葵在。”蔡小葵知道是什么让朱正廷有了这样的反应，从射精的余韵中缓过来后他扣住了朱正廷的十指，用吻去安抚他。

 

“小葵……啊啊……小葵……”被灭顶的快感冲昏头的朱正廷只知道重复自己刚刚听过的话，在唇舌分离的间隙里叫喊身上弟弟的名字。

 

蔡小葵得意地向蔡徐坤投去了一个眼神，下一秒又转了个方向，把朱正廷翘了半天的性器吃进了嘴里。

 

“小葵……坤……唔嗯……”朱正廷抓不到别的依赖物，只有兄弟俩的两只手，腹部随着凌乱的喘息一下下地起伏。

 

后穴里有根热硬的阴茎在不停地突入，自己的性器又被含进了湿软的口腔，朱正廷脑子发懵，在蔡徐坤的下一次深插中射了出来，痉挛的后穴中同时冲进了几股热液。

 

“好苦啊……”蔡小葵吐吐舌头，把没咽下去的精液涂满了朱正廷的腹部，再回头看的时候发现他已经睡着了，“可我还没……”

 

“下次吧。”蔡徐坤拿来了热毛巾，用手指把后穴里的精液引出来，擦干净朱正廷身上的各种体液后抱着他躺进了被子里。

 

蔡小葵躺到朱正廷的另一边，隔着他看自己的亲哥：“那说好了，下回我先啊。”

 

“知道了。”

 

蔡小葵满意地笑了，把自己蜷进朱正廷的怀里闭上了眼睛。蔡徐坤勾了勾嘴角，从背后抱住了朱正廷的腰。

 

“好梦，正廷哥哥。”

 

“好梦，正正。”

 

 END


End file.
